Terror at Eagle High
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: Belladona Sennyo has just been transfered to an orphanage in Raccoon City and will be attending Eagle High. You, the audiance, can send in your person, and watch the drama unravel! Send in your profile and join Belladona in this threatning situation.
1. Profile Managment

Welcome all, to Eagle High School! Now here is how this is going to work...

You have a choice to attend Eagle High, but at your own risk...

In your reviews, I would like to ask that if you do what to join the adventure at Eagle High, make a profile for your character.

This profile was made by the S.T.A.R.S group when you started attending the school in Raccoon City.

Here is an example of the main character that you will meet if attending...

Name: Belladona Sennyo

Age: 14

Birthdate: December 29th, 1983

Gender: Girl

Personality: Nice, shy girl whose very quiet and warm hearted. High grades in school

Apperence: Brown hair a little past her shoulders. Brown eyes.

Biography: Parents were S.T.A.R.S members but was killed in an unknown accident when she was only three years old. Ever since she has been jumping from town to town living in most towns for only a couple of months each. For now, she lives in Raccoon City and will be attending as a freshman at Eagle High School.

There, get the picture? Doesn't have to be super long. Now remember, this is a high school, try to make it between those ages. If you want to be a little bit older and not in school I can try and fit you in some where. If you wish to join, transmit your profile in as a review.

But remember...don't move here unless your daring...because I can't guarentee that most will survive this deadly trip...

Well have fun and people going to this school, keep in touch to see if you make it or not! Thanks!


	2. The Story Begins

**Chapter One:**

**The Stroy Begins**

My alarm clock beside me on my bedside table began to ring, dancing on the table top. I grunted, I didn't want to get up...why did I even go to school? I'm just going to move in a month or so...but school was the only place that made me feel as if I belonged...even if I didn't have any freidns and I was the silent girl in the shadows. Maybe this year will be different. Well I know it definately will be, considering I'm going into my first year of high school. My high school was called Eagle High...I have no idea why...we live in Raccoon City, where I didn't even SEE any eagles...aw well...its Tuesday, the eighth of September, 1998. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my chocolate brown eyes, and looked around the room. In this orphanage, I didn't have to share a room like some of the others. We all had small indivisual rooms where the wallpaper was almost completely torn up, showing the wooden walls behind them. The carpet was coated in dirt as if no body had ever even considered vaccuming. There was only a few things in this room. A dresser where I kept my uniforms, a desk and chair where I do my homework, a bedside table where my alarm clock sat, bookshelf, and a bed to sleep in. Everything was old and paint was peeling off of almost everything. I sighed, stood up, and walked over to my dresser, putting on my blue uniform. After I brushed my silky brown hair, i walked down two flights of stairs to the breakfast table, where every one else was already sitting, eating hurriedly.

"Hurry up! The bus to take you to school will be here soon!" our caretaker was shouting, I quickly sat down and tried to stuff myself with as much food as possible before I could get yelled at. All of the kids here were younger then me, going to elementry school and a handful going to middle school. I was the only one going into highschool this year...Some of the buttlers handed out our backpacks containing all of our school supplies. We stood out there for only minutes until the bus came. The orphanage was on the very rims of the city, which meant that the bus picked us up last. My bus came first, but there was no place to sit so I just sat down next to a couple of roudy boys in the front seat. They stopped wrestling and stared at me, then they just shrugged and went back to punching each other. I looked at the orphanage, it was made of brick but the bricks were old and crumbling. I just hoped that it wouldn't collapse while I'm here...I sighed again and, the bus moved away from my new home, and onto my new school.


	3. The Long Bus Ride

Chapter Two

The Long Bus Ride

The school is in the middle of the city, meaning that from the outskirts, it takes about twenty minutes to get there. But that didn't bother me...I thought it was going to be just a quiet bus ride any way...guess I was wrong...

"Hello!" at the next red sign going into the city, a girl with brown hair similar to mine but a lot longer, for it went down to her waist, sat down next to me. Her eyes were a deep hazel color. I blinked. Was she real? No one ever talked to me...especially on the first day...

"Hi..." I said, hesitantly. She gave me a big grin.

"What's your name?"

"Belladona..." this was kind of creeping me out...

"Nice to meet you! I'm Karla Leanne Smith!" she said enthusiastically, grabbing my hand and shaking it vigorously. If I wasn't scared before I definitely was now. But I guess it's a nice change having some one come out and introduce herself...I tried to smile back but it just turned out to be a grimace.

"So, are you new here?" she asked, probably trying to make up for the silence. I just nodded. She nodded to, slowly though and then stared at the seat, probably thinking of a new question to strike up.

"I saw you come out of the orphanage...you live there?" she questioned. Again I nodded. She frowned a little. "Yeah...I'm adopted. My dad is the general in the army and my mom is a housewife. But they aren't my real parents...but yeah, life is pretty uh...weird I should say."

"Really? You were adopted? I get moved so much I don't get a chance to get adopted by any one..."

"Wow, that's too bad..."

"Hey maybe we have some classes together?" I asked, feeling kind of hopeful. It would be nice to know SOME ONE in class. She laughed.

"Oh yeah, a senior is gonna have classes with a freshman!" she rolled her eyes. Great, a sarcastic person. This is gonna be one long year...

"Oh...sorry..." I mumbled.

"Hey girl it's alright! I know, freshman year is always hard, but trust me, it'll be great!" she encouraged, I felt a little better. The bus screeched to a halt, we finally made it to school. That was a long twenty minutes...


	4. Little Things Can Start Big Problems

Chapter Three:

Little Things Can Start Big Problems

When me and Karla stepped off of the bus she immediately started looking around for some one.

"Karla." a boy, who looked more like a man then a boy, came up to Karla.

"Edward!" she exclaimed, jumping onto him into a big hug, which he returned. Once they released each other, his eyes darted around to every face. When he came to mine, his eyes narrowed. I stared back into his ice blue eyes, which scared me, but I knew they were fake. He was pale white, making his black spiked hair look shocking. It took Karla a few seconds to figure out what he was glaring at.

"Oh right, Bella, this is Edward Knight, we've been friends since freshman year." she introduced, grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer. Edward didn't smile, he apparently didn't like strangers. Karla frowned a little.

"Edward...this is Belladona...she's new here and she needs some friends!" Karla suggested and he shrugged, holding his hand out and we shook hands.

"Well then...if your a friend of Karla's I guess your a friend of mine...nice to meet you, Bella." he said, his voice a little deep. I nodded, and he let go of my hand, instead making it swing back and forth by his sides.

"C'mon Karla...and Bella. We don't want them thinking that we're skipping school." Edward said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Karla giggled, and towed me inside. I guess I was still kind of nervous. We walked inside and I almost stopped in the middle of a crowd and stared at everything. It was HUGE. For a medium sized town, this high school was probably the biggest in the world. The ceiling looked miles away and once you walked a little farther, the halls seemed to never end. Karla showed me the main room where we eat and wait until the proper time, we still had ten minutes until classes officially open. I don't know how it happened, but I found I was alone in a huge crowd. Edward walked away silently like a shadow and the last I saw of Karla she was skipping away and greeting some other senior girls before the back of her head was lost in the sea of heads. I started getting shoved as more people started coming. I actually tripped on my own foot and fell on a boy, who before was telling his friends a joke, until she knocked him over.

"Sorry!" I had to raise my voice a little for him to hear me over all of the students, yelling across the room to other friends. He grinned as his friends started edging away.

"It's cool." he said, he was kind of short, came about the same heigth as me, and kind of thin. He had what looked like a sorta light shade of black hair that looked as if some one had just ruffled his hair before I ran into him. His eyes were an odd color, a mix between green and hazel. I think I was lost in his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, worry striking his face. He probably thought I hit my head on his back or something when I tripped...I blushed a deep scarlet and looked at my feet. He grinned again and held out his hand, which I eagerly took.

"Tofu Suloven at your service, ma'am!" he leaned over and kissed my hand, then released it and bowed, laughing as he went. He was joking I knew but it was still gentleman like. But there was one thing I was curious about...

"Your name is...Tofu?" I asked, wondering if there was a hidden reason that I wasn't getting. He laughed again, his smile was brilliant...

"That's just what the guys call me. My real name is Zackery...but you can call me Zack." he said fondly. I smiled. Then I frowned.

"I'm guessing your not in any of my classes, huh?" I asked, sighing a little. I kind of already knew the answer...

"Depends, I'm a sophomore." he shrugged. I stiffled a groan.

"Freshman..." I muttered, disapointed the first time today that I wasn't in the same grade as some one. He grinned.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky? Mr. Rutherford is one of the science teachers for freshmans." just then the bell rang loudly. I had to hold my ears, Zack frowned and looked irritably at the source of the bells. "Well, I'll see you after class, bye!" and with that, he ran down into a hall. I watched him until I couldn't see him any more. Then I hurried to my locker. I had no difficulties with my locker, but I had troubles finding my classroom. I ended up being five minutes late to my first class, which irronically was Mr. Rutherford's science class. He just smiled when I entered, muttering my appologies as the whole class eyes were on me. Mr. Rutherford had a young face, no older then at least 25 years old. He had a crew cut jet black hair with brown eyes similar to mine. If you looked closely you could see the slightest hint of very strong muscles...talk about a hot teacher...

"That's alright, Belladona wasn't it? Beautiful name. Now you sit next to Alexia." he showed me to a seat at a group of tables in the middle of the room. I sat down next to a blond ugly girl, her face reminding me of a derranged pig with what looked almost like black buttons for eyes.

"Alright...now as some of you might already know, I am Adam Rutherford, and I will be your science teacher this year. Now we're going to have a very fun year, I can feel it. Now...Alexia, would you tell me why you have a box with you?" Mr. Rutherford asked and all eyes turned to her. Alexia, who had been quietly gloating to some friends at the other table about a box she held in her hands, glowered at Mr. Rutherford.

"They are presents from my daddy! It's a cute mousey he got from his work. My daddy is VERY important and works for the Umbrella corporation!" she bragged, and every one looked at the white mouse with green eyes in the box. Even I was kind of impressed, the Umbrella corporation was the biggest in the world. It worked with technical items and medical supplies. Mr. Rutherford on the otherhand, was less impressed. In fact, I almost thought I saw a shimmer run across his now hardened eyes, as if going threw something painful...

"Well then..." his voice reflected his eyes just the slightest bit, enough for the hairs on the back of every students neck, including mine, to stand on edge. "Why don't you put that away, and never bring it into my class again...no pets aloud, you see..."

"But--OW!!!" she screamed, as the mouse had suddenly jumped up and bit her hand. Before any one could blink, the mouse had left using the crack in the wall. A girl jumped from her seat and rushed over to Alexia. The girl had waist length black hair and curious purple eyes.

"Alexia, are you alright?" she asked, examining Alexia's finger but Alexia pulled it away quickly from her and pushed her away, trying to follow the mouse. Alexia had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy's gonna kill me!" she sobbed and, sitting on her knees next to the crack, sat there and cryed while the girl tried to comfort her. Even I felt a little bad.

"Molly? Molly, what happened?" the girl sitting across from me, who had been sitting next to the girl who rushed over to Alexia, asked. She had a strange neon green color of hair and her hair was so long she would sit on it if she didn't move it to the side. But what really caught her attention was her eyes, which were a silver color. She was blind.

"Don't worry Tenshi, Alexia just lost her mouse...I told you to put it away...here, let me see that cut." Mr. Rutherford said kindly, kneeling next to her and trying to take hold of her hand, but Alexia rudely pushed him away, and ran from the classroom. Mr. Rutherford stared after her, then, sighing, helped the girl named Molly up and returned the front of the class. While Mr. Rutherford was trying to straighten himself up and calm the now whispering class, the girls Tenshi and Molly looked towards me.

"Hi." Molly greeted in a whisper.

"Hi." I returned.

Tenshi stared in my dirrection, which was kind of creeping me out. Molly followed my returning gaze and her eyes fell on Tenshi.

"Oh, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Molly Hudson, and this is my best friend, Tenshi Yasuragy." she introduced and I nodded.

"Belladona." I said blandly. After that we turned back to Mr. Rutherford.

The day went by quickly, almost like a blur of color, I was amazed to find that I was in my bedroom in what felt like moments later. I was exhausted, the day was full of learning rules that all schools shared, yet they repeated every year. I hope tomorrow will be a bit more exciting...

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update but here you go! I had to organize this carefully, having like five new characters to add. So keep in touch! Trust me, things will get more interesting.


	5. The Rock That Knocked Down A Brick Wall

Chapter Four:

The Rock That Knocked Down A Brick Wall

It was the next day and it was lunch time. Out of all the schools, this one was the weirdest. All grades ate lunch together, which I guess was the only way they could control the many people that go here. It was a very LARGE room. The floor was tiled and the roof was mostly made of glass, which no one knew why. I had just gotten out of line with my pizza and carrots topped with a chocolate milk when I heard my name.

"Belladona!" It was Karla. I sat next to her this morning two and she chattered away nonstop. She was sitting with a few other people, most I already knew, but some I didn't know. I walked towards them and sat down next to Tenshi and a girl with fair skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was a strawberry blond that reached her shoulders in a wavy style. She grinned at me.

"Hi! My name is Eithne Riley, I'm best friends with Karla." I nodded in acknowledgment. Edward sat across from me, and beside him was a guy who was EXTREMELY tall. I think he was like 6 ft! He had dark brown hair and eyes and looked gigantic compared to the rest of the group. He kinda had that cowboyish look to him.

"This is Jesse Pullins." Edward introduced shortly. I said a short hi and he grinned at me.

"Howdy there." he greeted. I wasn't really into cowboys but I grinned politely. There wasn't very many people sitting with me, just Edward, Karla, Eithne, Jesse, Tenshi, Molly, and Zack. After the introduction of the two, Jesse turned back to Edward and started to talk to him about sports. Karla and Eithne was continuing their conversation about what I think was on the Umbrella Corporation. So, out of all the conversations, I picked the one Zack was in to pay most attention to. He was talking to Tenshi and Molly about Umrella two, but more about little miss Alexia.

"I'm telling you, Mr. Rutherford doesn't like Umbrella AT ALL. When Alexia was bragging about that mouse she had his face was like set to stone. It was odd...it didn't seem like him..." Molly was saying. Zack frowned.

"He didn't do anything like that last year. He was awesome and I don't remember him getting mad at all." he argued. Tenshi was looking off into the distance, too shy to speak up even in front of her best friend. I felt kind of bad. All of a sudden there was a scream that could have shaken the room. I turned sharply to see who screamed, and saw it was Alexia. She had stood up from her seat and backing away from the table, staring at her shaking hands. Zack and I stood up to get a better look at was going on. Alexia's eyes....they were turning red...making her shockingly scary. She was shaking her head furiously and her screams were turning into a gurgling sound. Molly stood up after telling Tenshi to stay there and ran towards her, and after a second I began to follow.

"Alexia? Alexia what's wrong?" she asked. Alexia didn't answer. I didn't even notice until now that Jesse and Edward had followed us. Edward was walking backwards, telling Zack, Karla and Eithne to stay put.

"Girl ya got ta tell us what's da matter with ya!" Jesse was saying, trying to calm the poor girl down but she pushed him away. Jesse grabbed her shoulders firmly to keep her in place, but Alexia hissed at him and bit his arm.

"Ow!" Jesse yelled, and immediately removed his hands from her shoulders, looking down at the bite mark. Her teeth had gone through his clothes, and you could clearly see the blood ushering out of his wound. Zack pulled Jesse out of Alexia's reach as she tried to strike again, her skin was turning an awful looking pale blue.

"Someone call 911!" Molly was yelling as Alexia started to advance on her. She stood her ground and glared at this zombified Alexia. When Alexia pounced at her Molly dodged her swiftly and kicked the square of her back. Alexia was thrown forward and onto the ground, but she stood up again and before anyone could stop her, she ran away and out of the building. Molly and I stared after her, until we felt Edward's strong hands on our shoulders.

"It's almost sixth period, you two better hurry off to class...." he told us, authority thick in his voice and we both nodded without hesitating and walked away. I looked back as Edward was accompanying Jesse to the health room.

* * *

I am soooo sorry for not updating until now but I've been REALLY busy! 8th grade is REALLY hard, what with all the stuff to pass in order to go to promotion! Thank you for the profiles and I hope I got everyone!


	6. The Mysterious Man

**Chapter Five:**

**The Mysterious Man**

It was after school, the same day Alexia ran out of class. I was so shocked, I kept close to my friends. I didn't want to go home alone.

"I can't believe dat lil' gal bit meh!" Jesse was raging. He's been going off about the same thing all day, as a matter of fact, he wouldn't shut up about it. Though, if some weird blue girl bit me, I'd be kinda freaked two. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what a bitch..." Tenshi and Molly glared at him.

"It can't have been her fault...something was seriously wrong with her!" Tenshi argued.

"Do we have to fight about this? I think it's creepy enough with the fact she turned all...zombie." Karla shouted. We all went quiet. Karla never shouts. She was seriously freaked out by what happened today.

"I've never heard any thing like this happen before...what's wrong with Alexia?" I asked in a whisper. I wondered if anyone heard me. Apparently some one did.

"Well, taking into account for the red eyes, blue skin and extremely violent, I'd say it's a skin discoloration. That's caused by slow blood running through her body, and it causes her skin to turn into a bluish color. It can cause suffocation, which would explain the gurgling noises she made and her extremely violent behavior, and toxins are usually involved with cyanosis, which could be what had made her eyes seem red." Zack infromed. We all stared at him.

"Tofu, I'm sorry, but that is the most stupid and illogical thing you could come up with." Edward said, serious and playfully. Eithne raised her eyebrow.

"Where on EARTH did you come up with that?" she asked.

"I-I dabbled in medical science....it's the only explaination that I can come up with!" Zack explained. Molly shook her head.

"I don't think this is quite a common illness, Zackery. This is something different...unique...." Molly said, her thoughs in a distance. We were all distracted and I guess nobody noticed that we reached our destination, a little coffee shop that was close to the orphanage. We sat down on the red stools and I looked around. The whole place was tiled with red and white and it looked like a really old shop, with an old music system and counters and the like. As I was looking around, I couldn't help but notice a young man with short black hair talking to the owner of the place not too far away.

"Please, I really need a job..." the man was pleading. The owner shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we don't need any more staff and you just don't have what we're looking for!" and with that, the owner walked away so he could avoid any further questions. The man sighed and turned around to find me staring at him. His eyes were emerald green and his face was young, boyish, but manly at the same time. He had to be no older than 16. His eyes held mine for a few seconds before he turned away from me and sat at a distant table. I couldn't help but watch him but I finally snapped myself out of it a few minutes later.

"I'm going to go home...I really need to get my head on straight before the science quiz tomorrow." I told the others, and they nodded and said goodbye, which I ignored and left the coffee shop, my head swimming with the events of today.

* * *

Yay! I was able to make another chapter! Hope you liked =D I'm still accepting more profiles! Actually, I'll be accepting through out the whole story. It's just that the farther in you import, the more likely your chance of dying . so beware!


End file.
